Italy and Romano Babysit Canadia
by ACupOfMapleTea
Summary: Fail title. England accidentally turned Canada into a chibi and Italy and Romano got stuck watching him. No pairings, just a pointless story.
1. Spell

**A/N: This is _pointless_ but I just wanted to write it. :/ I didn't really have time to read over this, since its midnight but... I'm still working on Lili's Adventure in Wonderland, too.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Oh bloody- Crap what now?" England stared down at Canada. A Canada he had just accidentally magicked. Again. _Why did he have to interrupt meee?_ England thought. Earlier, Canada had come down to his basement looking for him. The Brit was in the middle of a spell and accidentally released the magic on his former colony. The last few times he had turned into some small furry animal and it wasn't very hard to turn him back to normal. Besides, Canada's animal forms looked cute, so it wasn't all bad. For England and some other countries. This time, Canada had turned back into his little chibi form from his colonial days. In other words, he shrank.

"Um, Arthur? Why are my clothes so big, eh? Waaaaiiiit, you magicked me again didn't you?" Canada sighed. Well, it was still the modern Canada in there, at least.

"Er, sorry lad. Don't worry, I'll turn you back to normal." England chuckled. "Though it sure brings back memories, seeing you like this." He picked up the smaller nation. "Let's find you some clothes first. Turning you back to normal might take a while."

"Okay." The Canuk sighed again. England carried Canada out of the basement and set him on the plush forest green couch in his living room. He hurried to his closet and then smacked his head against the door when he realized that nothing in there would fit the now chibi-Canadian. The Brit dashed to the attic instead. Once he climbed the stairs, England began furiously searching for a certain- Ah! There it was! He held up a white, somewhat frilly dress. It was the one that Canada wore in his colonial days. The Englishman hurried down from the attic, down the stairs, to the first floor, and into the living room. Canada was looking at his sleeves.

"Oh. Welcome back Arthur. He he, I kinda look like China, with these long sleeves, eh." Canada raised one sleeve-covered hand and exclaimed "I like pandas, aru!" England chuckled at the younger country's impression. He held out the dress.

"This is all I have, poppet." The Brit laughed at his former colony's horrified expression.

"D-d-don't you- Can't you, like, make me s-some clothes?" Canada asked. His face was a light pink color. He hated that bloody dress.

"No, I can't, like, make you some clothes. Now, would you like some help putting this on or-"

"N-non! I can put it on myself…"Canada's blush darkened. England handed him the dress.

"I'm going to check the spellbooks to see how to return you to normal." And on that note, he left.

A little while later, England heard the pitter-patter of Canada climbing down the basement stairs. He turned to see Chibi-Canada, in all his glory and frilly dress that he wore when he was a colony. Good times, good times.

"I guess I'll have to call you Canadia?" England joked.

"How's it going, eh?" 'Canadia' asked.

"Um, well it seems I need to make a potion to turn back." England looked a bit uneasy. "But I'm a bit short on ingredients right now…"

"You can get some more, right?"

"I believe I can get most of them from Norway, but some of them..." he paused. "Might take a while to collect, love."

"Oh. So…"

"So… I guess I'll.. I'll find someone to watch you while I collect the needed components." England really, _really_ didn't want to leave his dear former colony in another country's care but he couldn't take him along.

"WHAT?" Canada almost yelled. "Y-you can't leave m-me!"

"I can't take you along." The Brit countered. He began heading up the basement stairs taking a list with him. Canada followed sulkily. He knew England was right. He'd only be in the way if he went along.

"Well, don't leave me with Alfred or Papa."

"I would never leave you with that wanker or Frog!" They were now in the living room. England was wondering who he should ask to take care of Canada while he was gone while looking over his list when there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"U-um Britain?" It was Italy. "Oi Tea Bastard!" and Romano. "You home?"

"I'll be right there." England scooped up Canada and headed to the front door and answered it. "Yes? Do you need something?" The Italy brothers never visited (because Italy was kind of afraid of the Brit and Romano just didn't like him) unless they needed something. Last time, Italy needed some tea for Japan who was visiting but he didn't have any. So he went all the way to the Englishman's house to ask for some.

"U-uh who is-"Italy was cut off when England exclaimed "WHAT?" at his list and somewhat shoved Chibi-Canada into Romano's arms (because he was closer), grabbed a coat, and ran off shouting "I have to go now or else I won't be able to get the Pegasus feathers! Watch Canadia for me! If you hurt him I'LL KILL YOU!"

Italy, Romano, Chibi-Canada stared down the street from which England had disappeared. Italy and Romano turned their attention back to Chibi-Canada in Romano's arms who was still staring down the street in disbelief. _Why_ _the __Italian brothers? _Canada thought, _They're okay but…_

"So this is Canadia? I thought it looked more like Canada." Romano was the first one to come out of shock.

"Non. I'm Canada, but Arthur accidentally-"

"Veee~ He magicked you again, huh?" Italy cut in. "I remember when he turned you into a little kitty cat. Greece said you were one of the cutest kitties he had ever seen!"

"Uhhh… That's nice, eh."

"Now we have to take care of you or what?" Romano asked.

"I guess. I don't want to go with America or France."

"Yeah, we have to take care of you. Don't want Wine Bastard or Burger Bastard to do anything to you. Right, fratello?" For some reason, Romano felt like he should protect the little Canada. Maybe because he didn't like being so vulnerable when he was Chibiromano and didn't like the thought of leaving Canadia at the mercy of some other big, scary country (like Russia!) who would try to take over him (like Turkey!).

"Yup! And don't call Big Brother that!"

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"So are we going to stand here all day?" Canada cut in. He didn't want them to start fighting.

"I guess we should go home." Said Italy.

"Who's?" Romano and Canada asked in unison.

"Ours, of course!"

And so of they went to Italy's house.

* * *

"Um, we did lock Britain's door, right?"

"I t-think we locked Arthur's door, eh."

"Meh. Who cares. I don't think we did."

"No, I pretty sure we did. Pretty sure."

"Did we?"


	2. Panties

**A/N: So here is the second chap for this pointless story. I didn't think people would actually like it :'D Thank you to HetaliaFTW6811, MattieMicBrownWilliams, yvonna, moonlightgaia123, UsuiXMisakilover, MG6673, pandy334, awesomeninja234, sweetlittledevil85, Brakenpelt, the-awesome-bee, and Tamalover4798 (is that everyone?) for your favs/alerts/reveiws.**  
Disclaimer: I have the manga but I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get zhis straight." Germany said as he stared at blob of chibi with glasses that were way too big for its face sitting on Romano's lap. "Britain cast a spell on Canada this morning _again _und he didn't have enough ingredients so he vent to get some more, leaving him (?) in your care. Am I correct?"

"Yeah basically. What's it to you, Potato Bastard?" Romano glared at the German sitting across from him. Why was he at his house again?

"Vhy you two?" Germany asked with his eye brow raised.

"Why not?" He shot back, wondering the same thing.

"So you have to vatch him for how long?"

"Uh… I don't-"He was cut off by Italy coming through the door holding four plates of pasta, butler style.

"Here have some pasta!" Italy announced cheerily. He set the plates down in front of the other countries on the coffee table and sat down next to his grumpy brother.

"I don't want your pasta." Romano announced as he placed Chibi-Canada softly in his brothers lap. Then he stood up and left in search of tomatoes.

"Here, Kumayoshi." Canada said softly as he pushed Romano's plate of spaghetti towards the bear who was sitting on the floor, near the table.

"VHOA how long has zhat bear been zhere?" Germany was sure he wasn't there earlier. "Und he can eat pasta?" He questioned as the bear shoved his face into the pasta.

"He was in the kitchen with Italy and yeah, he eats lots of things, eh." The Canadian answered as he tried to avoid the fork of pasta that Italy was trying to place in his mouth. After a while he gave up a let the Italian feed him. And so they ate their pasta in silence for a while. Well, you could hear Kumajirou going NOM NOM NOM in the background and making other obnoxious eating sounds, reminding everyone of America. Romano came back holding a handful of tomatoes. He looked at the bear first and made a weird face, and them he saw Italy feeding Canada, made an even weirder face, and finally at Germany, who shrugged. Romano decided to stop making weird faces and sat down.

"Are you aware zhat you're not wearing any pants?" Germany asked.

"HUH?" All three of them looked at their legs to make sure their pants were still there. Then the Italians turned to a blushing Canada when they realized that yes, your pants are still on, thank goodness.

"Oh yeah, Arthur only gave me the dress." Canada remembered. His blush darkened.

"Oh, maybe our old maid uniforms are still in the attic! They had pumpkin panties, didn't they?" Italy offered.

"Or they could be in Tomato or Piano Bastard's attics." Romano responded dully.

"But I don't wanna wear those." Chibi-Canada pouted.

"It's better zhen having no pants right?"

"…Oui, I guess you're right."

"Well I'm gonna go check." And with that, Italy handed Romano Chibi-Canada and went off to search the attic. After a few minutes, Romano, Canada, and Germany decided to go help out. When they climbed in to the attic, they saw Italy surrounded by various small boxes. There were a few more small boxes in the back, along with bigger boxes and weird shaped objects covered in cloth.

"Oh hey there! The big boxes are too heavy~" Italy whined. Germany sighed and went to the very back where biggest boxes were collecting dust. Romano and Canada began pulling the covers of the objects. Most of them turned out to be Italy's old paintings. Some of them were Romano's. The other objects were a mannequin, some furniture, a globe, some maps, and three sculptures.

After a few hours and snack/pasta breaks, their search for panties bore no fruit. Or pants. "I guess we'll have to go ask Mr. Austria or Mr. Spain, eh."

"We are not asking the Tomato Bastard!" Romano declared.

"Okay, zhen to Sissy Man's house, er, palace, no, mansion!" And so they traveled to Austria's hose/palace/mansion.

* * *

Austria's fingers flew across the piano as he let out his frustration. From the kitchen, Prussia and Hungary could hear Chopin. Prussia chuckled as Hungary sighed and continued making apple strudel. Then the doorbell rang. Austria told the other two that he would answer it. He got a bad feeling before he even opened the door. When he answered, the aristocrat saw 1) Italy 2) The other half Italy who lived with Spain 3) Mr. Spartan Training and 4) … Chibi-America? Just what or who was Germany holding?

"Ciao, Austria!" Italy waved enthusiastically. Romano scowled.

"Hallo." "Bonjour, Mr. Austria, eh."

"Hallo." Austria straightened his posture." May I ask who this is?" He gestured to the chibi in Germany's arms.

"Maybe ve should come in und explain." Germany stated at the same time a "Who's at zhe door, Specs?" and "Who is it, Roderich?" came from inside the mansion.

"Ja. Come in."

* * *

"Oh, so all you need are zhe pants, correct?" Austria asked after they explained the situation. Canada was now sitting in Prussia's lap and having his cheeks pinched by Hungary.

"Ohhh he's so cute!" The woman cooed.

"Ja he is. Too bad he can't make the awesome me pancakes for a vhile." Prussia sighed. "Oh vell." He lifted Canada up and stood up. Then he began spinning around, Canada high in the air. "WHEEEEEEEE! KESESESESESESE!"

"G-Gilbert! I'm going to g-get dizzy!" Canada stuttered. His eyes were shut tightly.

"Bruder put him down."

"Awwww." Prussia stopped spinning, but kept the Canadian in the air. Somehow, his glasses managed to stay on. "I can see up your dress, Birdie."

"EH" "Bruder!" "Ve~" "Prussia!" "Kesesesese!" and "Other Potato Bastard!" were all shouted at the same time. Germany quickly snatched Canada away from a hysterically laughing Prussia saying "You're obnoxious!", then Romano took him away from the German with a "You're his fratello!", but then Italy grabbed the Canadian with a "You're too rough!" of his own, and then Austria decided to help the poor chibi and gently pried the Italian off Canada saying "I have experience, I took care of _you_ for a while." to Italy.

After that, everyone took a chill pill and calmed down. Everyone except for Prussia, of course, who was rolling around on the floor laughing. He stopped after Germany kicked him in the stomach. Then he just lay there doubled over and moaning.

"Much better." Everyone decided.

"I'll go find those pants so you can leave, all right? Here, Elizaveta." Canada was dumped onto yet another country and Austria left the room. He pushed his oversized glasses up a little as Hungary went on about how cute he was and Chibitalia was cute too and I wonder how you would look in a maid uniform and so on. Random flowers appeared around her head. After some apple strudel and Romano kicking a downed Prussia, Austria came back with the purpose of this visit and gave them to Canadia who immediately put them on.

"Merci, Mr. Austria." Canada smiled. He finally had some pants, er, panties.

"Austria is enough, Canadia." The Austrian smiled back.

"Now we can go home~!" Italy announced.

"Ja." "Let's go!"

"Bye, Specs, I'm gonna hang out vith West here." Prussia was on his feet again and did not look like he got kicked by an angry German and Italian.

"Ja ja, Auf Wiedersehen." And so their quest for panties ended with Prussia joining their party at the end.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to the bear?"


	3. Country: North Italy

**A/N: Sorry, I got banned from the computer for a while. THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERY ONE. I'm supposed to be getting ready for bed so I better shut up now... anyways thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Canada yawned and stretched. Why did it feel so warm? He could feel two people's breaths on either side of him. Huh. Strange. The Canadian opened his eyes and saw a face. A really big face. Upon closer (or farther, he was too close, actually, even if his glasses weren't on) inspection, Canada saw that it belonged Romano's. He didn't think Italy could scowl like that while sleeping.

"WHOA." He felt arms from behind hug him tighter. Wha- Why was he so small? Oh wait, I think I remember. It was Arthur and his magic and then the Italy brothers and Germany and Gilbert and panties. By the time they got back to Italy, it was night so Germany and Prussia stayed over in the guest room. Italy wanted Canada to sleep with him and Romano wanted to make sure Canada was safe so the three of them slept together.

"Mmn pasta~" Italy murmured into the Canadian's soft blonde locks. Canada sighed. He was stuck like this until one of the Italy brothers woke up. After a few minutes, Canada started to get really uncomfortable when he heard Italy murmuring something about Big Brother and unicorns and Nyan Cat and rainbow colored pasta and dogs. Romano was silent but he had started drooling a bit. Canada didn't want Italy to start drooling in his hair so he reached out and lightly patted Romano's cheek. When he didn't respond, the chibi patted harder. Soon, the pats turned into slaps as Canada got more desperate. Italy was currently murmuring pickup lines making Canada feel even more uncomfortable than before.

"Wake up dammit." The Canadian growled. Then he heard Germany's voice through the door shouting for Italy and Romano to 'vake up already do you have any idea vhat time it is? Its freaking 8:30 AM get up NOW!' And at the last sentence, the door flew open and in came a very pissed-looking German. Well Canada assumed it was Germany.

"Oh, guten Morgen, Canadia." Germany nodded to said Canadia who still had his hand on Romano's red cheek. "May I ask vhat you are doing?"

"Sure." Germany's eye twitched.

"Vhat are you doing?"

"Trying to wake up Romano, eh. Also, I think Italy's drooling in my hair." Canada tried to look at Germany or at least in his direction. Everything was sorta hazy so he wasn't really sure.

"You know, your eyes look pretty big without your glasses. But you are a chibi right know so…" Germany saw that Canada was looking pleadingly in his direction. "Yeah I'll wake them up now."

Germany got down on one knee and said "You're out of pasta. Und ingredients."

"WHAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Italy sat up immediately, still clutching Canada. Romano flinched and yawned while saying "Shut up~" Then he realized that his cheek stung.

"What the crapola?"

"Actually, ve're not out of pasta, so don't vet your pants."

"Ve~ Buongiorno, Ludwig. Buongiorno Matt." Italy beamed and randomly sparkled. Romano grumbled something inaudible.

"Hey where's Gil?" Canada wondered.

"Probably raiding zhe food supply of zhis house."

"Oh."

"C'mon you guys! Let's eat!" Italy bounced out of the room, still holding Canada who was shouting something about his glasses and going 'LALALALALALALAAAA". Romano and Germany looked to the bedside table to find said glasses. Both of their hands shot at the table and landed on the frame at the same time. Romano's head whipped towards Germany and he gave him a rather nasty glare. Wait, he always does. Anyways, Germany looked down at Romano cause he's taller and gave a half-hearted glare back. Romano glared harder and Germany's glare turned into a full-hearted glare which scared Romano crapless. And so, Germany won the battle over Canada's glasses.

In the kitchen, Prussia was looking for beer. Well I mean the guy is Germany's older bro so what'd you expect? Italy and Canada walked in to see Prussia looking at all of his wine and cursing about where zhe Hölle was the beer.

"Ciao, Gilbert!" and "Bonjour, Gil." were said simultaneously.

"Oh, hallo zhere. Vhere's your beer?" Prussia greeted. Yes, he greeted them by asking where the beer was. Then Germany came in with Canada's glasses and put them on the chibi's face. Romano wasn't far behind and looked defeated. He even had a dark, gloomy aura.

"So what do you guys wanna eat?" Italy asked. His answer(s) was pancakes, food, tomatoes, and something edible. Great. He wanted pasta. Then Prussia changed his mind and wanted pancakes too. And then Germany has to say that he wanted to try pancakes as well.

"But I don't know how to make pancakes~" Italy whined.

"Don't worry, I can show- er, teach you." Canada offered.

"Ve~Okay~"

"So first we need the ingredients…"

"Man, I wonder what Mattie's doin'." America wondered as he walked up to his brother's house. He noticed a note on the door. As the self-proclaimed hero was reading said note, France walked up the steps with roses randomly appearing behind him as he greeted the American.

"Ohonhohonhonhon! Bonjour, Amérique." France waved.

"Oh, hey Frenchie. Apparently, Matt's on vacation. And something in French." America waved the note in front of France.

"Let me see." The Frenchman grabbed the note and read it aloud.

" 'Hello Alfred and Papa. I'm on vacation right now. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Je vous aime les gars! P.S. America, please, please,_ please _do not raid my fridge again! P.S.S Papa s'il vous plaît assurez-vous que l'Amérique ne mange pas tous mes aliments. Merci.' "

"So what does the French part mean?"

"Well he says 'I love you guys!' here," France pointed and chuckled. "And here, he says for me not to let you eat all of Matthieu's food. Hmm, I wonder where he is?"

"…Maybe those damn commies kidnapped him!" America declared.

"I don't think so. Russia doesn't know French, does he?" France sighed. Not another one of America's wacky ideas. But hey, it's America. "Besides, Russia and Canada are sort of friends aren't they? Or at least Russia doesn't want to take over Canada."

"Then maybe it was… China!"

"Non!"

"Hmmm… Iggy!"

"Stop blaming random countries! You know he would never kidnap Matthieu!"

"Pfft you never know." And so France spent the rest of the day trying to convince America that his brother did not get kidnaped while wondering the same thing. Poor Franceypants.

Back at Italy's place, they had all finished breakfast and were now sightseeing. "If you're going to be in Italy, you might as well have some fun, ve~?" Italy had said.

"Over there's the Leaning tower of Pisa!"

"Oh~ Hey, where's Kumatago?"

"The bear? Oh ve forgot him again, didn't ve?" Germany and Canada face palmed.

"Don't worry, the fuzz ball is sleeping on one of the beds in the guest rooms." Romano informed. "And I gave him a tomato."

"Oh merci Romano!"

"Squeeeeee!" All of a sudden, girls surrounded the group of men and chibi.

"What a cute little bambino!" "Kyaaa!" "Her cheeks are so soft!" "Her hair too!" Most of them were trying to touch poor little Canadia. Canada wasn't used to all of the attention so he buried his face in Germany's chest (they were taking turns holding Canada), slightly dislodging his glasses in the process. Germany's face went a little pink because Canada was now griping his clothes and he could feel the Canadian's breath through his clothes.

"LET'S GO!" And they all ran off. After a few minutes of running, they lost the mob of women somewhere back there. They stopped in front of a café and decided to go in and get something to eat. Romano froze the minute he stepped inside the café.

"What's wrong fratello?"

"Its… The Tomato Bastard." Romano growled and squeezed Canada (it was his turn to carry him apparently).

"Oh, hola! Fusosososo! Come over here!" Spain waved to them, oblivious of Romano's foul mood and glares. I mean come on, he had little random flowers floating around his head. "Who's this?" He asked as they sat down at Spain's booth, Romano grudgingly.

"This is Canadia." Italy replied. "Britain turned him all small on accident and we're watching him~"

"So why are Germany and Gilbert here?"

"Why are YOU here?" Romano glared.

"Reasons. Them?"

"Reasons."

Canada sighed. "Are we going to eat?"

"Oh, ja. Vhat do you vant, bruder?"

"Food!"

After they ate (Canada sat in Spain's lap, despite Romano's protests and punches. And Canada got way more attention than he needed from the waitress) they all went back to Italy's house.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to South Italy!"

"Actually, ve have to go home now."

"Oh, arrivederci~!"

"Here, Kumasuma, I saved you some cake. Adieu, Ludwig, Gilbert."

"Later."

"Maybe Swed-"

"For ze unknownth time NO! Mon petit Matthieu did not get kidnapped!"

"You know, we've been standing here all day-"

"Thanks to you."

"-and its kinda late now. We should go home."

"Well I can't because its too late. I have to stay at your place."

"Fudge no!"

"I can't stay at Matthieu's." They spent a few hours arguing and finally America let France stay at his house under one condition. No raping. But France, being France, will find a way to bend the rules. He always does.


	4. Country: South Italy

**A/N: I haven't read this over yeet so there are probably a lot of mistakes and I'm supposed to be asleep THANKS AND ENJOY**

* * *

"No seriously man, where can Mattie be?" America asked the blonde sitting in front of him.

"That's what I'm wondering." France deadpanned. "Maybe we could call ze other countries and see if-"

"OH I KNOW! WE COULD CALL THE OTHER COUNTRIES!" America jumped up from his seat. "Let's go! TO DA PHONE!" France sighed.

* * *

Back in Italy, Canadian Please was playing from Canada's phone.

"Ve~ Canadia! You got a text!" Italy held up the Canadian's phone that they almost forgot to take with them from England's house.

"Oh, who's it from?"

"The screen says 'Arthur'… and you just got another text from 'Bro XD'. America?" Italy looked confused. "You call America 'bro'? And put a smiley face after it?"

"Non, I don't. He must have changed it. It was originally 'Fatty'." Canada smiled as Romano burst out laughing and Italy chuckled. "Well, I could've put something worse but America would have seen it. May I have my phone?"

Italy handed said phone to the chibi sitting at the table in Romano's lap. He read the text out loud.

From: Arthur

I'm terribly sorry I ran off like that and leaving you in the care of Italy and Romano, lad. Personally I would have chosen a different country but… Anyways, I have to go to Narnia to collect some of the ingredients and then I'll visit Norway. Take care.

"NARNIA. REALLY NARNIA." Canada deadpanned. "But then again you never know… There are probably other magical dimensions or something that Arthur hasn't told me about yet."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait. You mean you have imaginary friends too?" Romano asked, incredulous.

"They're not imaginary friends!" Canada answered, a little angrily. "Faeries are real. I could see them ever since I was an English colony or somewhere around there. Maybe French. Alfred couldn't."

"Ahem, well… What does Burger Bastard's text say?" Romano changed the subject.

"Let's see... It says-"

From: Bro XD

DUUUDDEE WHERE IN DA WORLD R U MAN? U BETTER NOT B VACTIONING IN RUSSIA OR SOMETHING TXT MEEEE

Canada sighed. "What should I tell him?"

"Oh yeah, you left a note, ve? Maybe you could say you're in, uh, Narnia!" Italy offered.

"That's a great idea!" Canada stated. "Could you text him for me?" He asked as he held up the phone with both of his small hands.

"It is? I mean, it is!" Italy beamed and took the phone. Romano stared skeptically at his brother and Canada who both had sparkly backgrounds. _I'm surrounded by weirdoes!_ Romano thought.

"Okay, now let's go see South Italy!"

"Yay!"

* * *

"_No I have not seen Comrade Matvey."_ America sighed. France crossed Russia's name off the list of countries.

"Ok. Thanks. Sorry if I bothered ya."

"_I call you if I see him, da?" _

"Yeah, that would help a lot! Bye!"

"_Do svidaniya."_ America hung up.

"So who have we called so far?"

"Let's see. We called Angleterre, but he didn't answer, his boss said he was busy, Russia just now, China, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, I thought he was going to shoot the phone, Antonio and Gilbert." France looked over the list and sighed. "We have a lot more countries to go."

"Maybe I'd be better if we actually went to Europe. One of the countries could be lying and have him hostage!"

"Good point, except for the hostage part."

"Soooo TO EUROPE!"America whooped.

* * *

"And this is a Sicilian Puppet Theatre." Romano pointed out. They had been to many of his castles and medieval towns cause the kid apparently like that kind of stuff. Probably all of the fairy tales that Tea Bastard told him.

"Oh can we go in, eh? Please~? S'il vous plaît~?" Canada begged. He was getting ready to use his puppy dog eyes when Romano grumbled a "Fine, whatever you want."

"Yay!" Italy and Canada cheered.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked. They had remembered to bring him along this time but all he did was wander off and then somehow find his way back to the trio.

"You're still a kid at heart, eh Canada?" Romano smirked as they walked in.

"I guess, eh." Canada smiled at Romano from Italy's arms. After the show, they ate some cake, ran away from another flash mob of women, and got on a 'pirate ship' and sailed around for a bit, which made the small Canadian extremely happy because he liked boats apparently. Maybe it was because of all of the pirate stories that England must have told him. Romano carried him to the crow's nest but since Canada was afraid of heights, he started crying. Being turned into a chibi affected his personality a bit, making him act more like his young colony self. In other words, it was easier to make him cry and stuff. When they got down from the nest that belonged to a crow, Italy decided that it was his turn to carry Canadia. The trio went to see captain who was dressed up as a pirate and then Canada saw the guy who was steering the ship and wanted to steer. The captain objected at first obviously, but after a lot of Canada's puppy eyes and Italy and Romano's persuasive skills, he let the little Canadian steer for one minute.

Canada giggled as he held onto the wheel Italy carried Canada at the height of the wheel so he could steer. When Canada wanted to turn the wheel, Italy would help. Since Canada hadn't crashed the ship into anything, the captain let him steer for a while longer. The captain was extremely surprised that the ship was sailing along the waters somewhat smoothly and almost gracefully. The little five/six-year old in appearance seemed to know what he was doing. Romano was actually enjoying himself a bit, watching the Canadian steer. Italy was getting a little tired but he didn't want to ruin Canada's fun. After sailing around a bit, some of the other passengers noticed that a little boy was steering and not a grown man, like the one who was there when they boarded the vessel. Many had made a misshapen circle around the trio to watch. Some were complaining to the captain about why he would let a little baby drive but when he told them that he had been steering for a while now they were like wow, really? So when the time came to dock, the captain let Canada do it. Many people clapped when the ship stopped. Some people had been recording Italy and Canada. Canada was so focused on steering that he did not notice the crowd that had formed. He blushed when they applauded and thanked the captain.

"What's your name, lad?" The captain had a British accent!

"His name is Matthew Williams." Italy answered for Canada.

"Well, Matt, your welcome ta steer this ship any time yer want." He smiled. Canada smiled back. They waved good bye to him and went off to meet up with Kumajirou. Bears weren't allowed on the boat. When they got back to the Italy brother's house, Italy got an idea.

"I know! We can tour the rest of Europe while you're here Canadia!" Italy spread his arms out for emphasis.

"Hmm, I guess that would be fun, eh." Canada nodded.

"Sure why not." Romano said.

"Then tomorrow we'll go to Germany!"

* * *

"So I hafta stay at your place?" America asked. He was currently in one of France's guest rooms. They had flown to France, as you can see.

"Oui." France answered. "Where else would you stay? Now go to sleep. We'll start looking for Matthieu tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: If you have any ideas of where Italy, Romano, and Canadia should travel, put it in you reveiw!**

**I rushed near the end sorry sorry. They remembered Kuma this time!**


End file.
